


Steamy Fun

by Kushpin91, midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Collaboration, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay fic, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushpin91/pseuds/Kushpin91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: After Knuckles finds a hot spring in the Red Mountains, he invites Sonic over to join him for a relaxing time in his hand-built sauna room. It isn't long though before the loose, intimate atmosphere reveals some interesting details.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commission 108](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232655) by SkyePrower. 



> This has been a project long in the making, inspired by SkyePrower's drawing of Knuckles, which was commissioned by sircharles over on Inkbunny. Those of you with an IB account can view it here: https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1120131
> 
> After discussing I wanted to write a fic with Knuckles screwing someone in a sauna with Kush, he jumped at the chance to RP it out with me. It took a while, but we finally finished it, and boy was it a fun and raunchy experience!
> 
> So, for all you Sonuckles fans like me, enjoy!
> 
> Sonic's parts written by Kushpin91  
> Knuckles' parts written by me  
> Editing and cohesion done by me

'You totally need this' Sonic said to himself. It would be nice to relax, have a day to himself.  
  
His—what were they again? Friends? Rivals? His frenemy?—invited him to his island for his hot tempered friend had managed to find and build a hot springs on it. He just hoped it was a ways away from that Master Emerald; the vibes it gave off always made his skin crawl. How Knuckles and Shadow could stand being around that huge buzzing rock was beyond him.  
  
He thanked Tails for the plane ride up there, saying he'd see him in a few days before taking his time to walk towards the alter. Once he was near did he start shouting out the red-dreaded Mobian.  
  
"Yo Knux!! I'm heeere~!" the speedster sang, stopping at the foot of the steep steps.  
  
Knuckles grinned as he heard Sonic's voice. The spring had done well to relax him, making his meditation much easier. For once, the hedgehog's voice was more than welcome. He stepped around the Master Emerald and smirked at Sonic.   
  
"That was fast, even for you," he chuckled as he strolled down the steps.  
  
"What can I say~? They don't call me Sonic for nothing, Knuckle-head~" he purred as he stayed put. He was not getting closer to that mystic gem, sorry pal. He noticed how it changed his friend; usually he'd be met with a scowl and some mud-sling, but instead the other was smiling...? Huh, guess someone needed to relax more than him. He placed peach arms behind his back as he rocked on the heels of his red sneakers. "So? Where is this thing anyways?"  
  
Knuckles rolled his eyes at the usual retort, making his way to the bottom of the steps. "I think someone's just more eager to have an excuse to be lazier," he punctuated his statement by lightly knocking Sonic on his shoulder before giving a nod toward the mountains. "It's at the base of the Red Mountains. This way." He started trekking down the trail.  
  
Despite all appearances, Knuckles was eager to show Sonic the spring. He'd fallen in love with them on the surface, and the chance to build his own was like a blessing from Chaos. He still couldn't believe he'd managed to find one on the island!  
  
Sonic wasted no time what so ever in following after him. Thank goodness it was further from his rock. When they arrived to the red rocky terrain, he let out a whistle. Man, it had been a while since he'd been back to this place. He swung his arms at his side, walking along side of Knuckles. "So besides looking after your rock, what else ya been doing?"  
  
"It's not a 'rock'..." he mumbled under his breath in slight annoyance. “A few things..." he started, making his way down a path toward one of the smaller peaks. "I've been using the money we've been winning at races... I want to try and rebuild the altar... and... maybe build a small house nearby." He gave a soft smile at the idea. "After all, if I'm going to have visitors, a shelter would be nice to have..." In all honesty, he wanted a place to truly make the island feel less lonely. But Sonic didn't need to know that.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Sonic piped up as he walked a bit faster to turn and begin walking backwards, "That sounds great! Although nothing beats sleeping under the stars~" he purred softly as he soon snickered. "Probably also give you a reason to invite your second gal somewhere to stay besides lying at the altar, eh?" He couldn't help but jab at him.  
  
Knuckles shook his head. Sonic would always be Sonic, he supposed... "I like sleeping under stars... not rainclouds," he snorted. "Oh, you mean like you would do with Tails' Workshop, given the chance?" he jabbed back. "I can just see you now... all those fangirls and boys swarming your living room, trying to sit in your lap..." He smirked dangerously at the hedgehog. "And that doesn't even count how Amy would react."  
  
Blue ears perked up at the challenge. All of a sudden Big Red's a funny guy eh? Okay, he'd play along.  
  
"Is that jealousy I hear?" he hummed as he stopped walking so that he now stood before the taller one. It was a couple of inches, but Sonic was never intimidated by others’ sizes. "Pardon me if I'm a player but you only got one; and I'm not talking about your arm candy," he grinned as he took a step forward to press his chest against Knuckles own buff one. Gosh, that was a lot of muscle for one guy. "Or are you upset that you can't push through the crowd to make it to my lap~?"  
  
Knuckles felt his eyebrow twitch at the brash statement.   
  
"Oh, confident are we?" He could feel Sonic's lithe body against his, making him twitch. He worked a hand slowly behind his friend, yanking down on his tail to trip him up, sending the hedgehog to his ass. "Don't make me laugh, hedgehog. The fact that you can get nearly anyone you want falling for you doesn't impress me that much." He snorted a bit, feeling slightly put off. He hurried his trek, knowing that his pride and joy was around the corner.  
  
Sonic yelped loudly at his tail being tugged, lightly cursing as he fell flat on his rump. He watched Knuckles walk ahead before grumbling under his breath. "Yeah you just walk it off…" He got up and dusted himself off as he followed behind him, but kept his distance from him to give his frenemy his space for now.  
  
Knuckles' mood lifted as they stepped into a slightly grassier area. "Here we are!" he said with a small grin, gesturing to his newest space. The spring was nearly as wide as a small pool, wafts of steam coming off of it. "The spring is a great way to soak... But this is my favorite thing..." He turned to the sauna he'd built, purple eyes gleaming in pride. It was a decently sized building, crafted out of a sleek, treated lumber. A wire screen at the top of the wall acted as a vent, before leading a slanted roof covered with black shingles. A metal tube and pump ran from the spring and up one of the walls before going inside the building.  
  
Sonic saw the water first and flinched, biting his bottom lip before the other gestured to the small hut he built and whistled a bit louder than last time at his work.  
  
"Wow, impressive~" he purred softly as he made his way to the door. He eyed it before bending over to remove his shoes and socks, along with his white gloves and left them in his sneakers to the left of the door. "Yo, got any towels?"  
  
"Thanks," Knuckles replied back, following his friend. "No, no towels... At first I thought about some, but... it's Angel Island. And it's only us two who know about it. As far as anyone else knows, the boulder that used to be halfway up the trail is still there." He removed his own clothing, being careful to not rip his gloves with his knuckle-claws.  
  
Well that was true, Sonic guessed. He leaned against the side of the hut as he waited for him to enter first. Here's to hoping things didn't go...funny when they were in there.  
  
Knuckles stepped into the sauna, checking the firebox in the middle of the room. The sauna was soon filled with the light aroma of tropical trees, making the echidna purr. "The trees around here make good kindling to heat the stones..." he took a small shovel and removed a hunk of stones from the compartment, placing them in a small bowl on top the firebox.   
  
With a grin, he turned a dial on the wall, and water from the spring trickled onto the coals from an overhead faucet, steaming as soon as they hit the hot, clean stones. He'd done his homework, picking out wood and stones that gave off almost no smoke, keeping the air clean without needing a chimney.  
  
The speedster came in after him and closed the door behind him, his eyes scanning about every little thing. Wow...Knux surely did study for this one. He sat onto the bench closest to the box as he placed his bare hands behind his head, careful of his quills, and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back. "It sure as heck is swanky in here. You did an amazing job, pal~"  
  
Knuckles grinned at that, turning off the faucet once the room was partially filled with steam, the temperature inside starting to rise. "Guess I got the 'Sonic Stamp of Approval,' huh?" he chuckled, sitting down on the bench off to the side, looking to his left over at his friend. "It was a lot of work, but... it was worth it." He then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It wasn't long before the sauna was doing its work, making small beads of sweat form under his fur. "Ahhh..." This was the life...  
  
"Heck yeah you did~" he hummed as he yawned, closing Emerald eyes as he let the sauna do its thing.  
  
Fifteen minutes in and Sonic now knew what it felt like to be a chilidog cause _man_ was he working up a sweat! He opened his eyes to look to the other to his right, raising a brow at what he saw.  
  
Maybe it was because he used this more than he did, but not only was he standing the temperature more than him, but his buddy was surely ripped and it showed. Sonic wasn't complaining though, easily open-staring at Knuckles as he could count each ab and see the definition of muscle in his arms. He soon found himself sitting up, hands gripping at the bench as he leaned forward a bit more to try and get a glimpse of more.  
  
Knuckles enjoyed the feeling of his muscles loosening up, feeling almost... cleansed. But it wasn't long before his senses picked up the sensation of being stared at. Odd... was Sonic... really looking _at_ him? Not just at him, but... really looking at him? He couldn't help but chuckle softly.   
  
"See something you like, Blue?" he asked, partly opening one violet eye to gaze curiously at Sonic. "You... usually don't stare like that."  
  
"I usually don't see all of you like this...it's nice~" Sonic said without even pausing. No one knew what his sexuality was, and to be honest, he wanted to keep it that way. What could he say though; he was a tease.  
  
It was probably the heat too, because before Sonic knew it he was inching his way closer to Knuckles till he sat uncomfortably close beside him. His top half was turned so that his thin chest pressed against his bulging bicep while his left hand moved up to feel the others heart beat through his thick chest, feeling the damp fur under his own bare fingers as he smirked. "I normally don't. Kind of hard not to though." He hummed softly, moving his hand downwards over his hard abdomen.  
  
Knuckles blinked his eyes open as Sonic's chest pushed against his arm, the nimble fingers feeling over his chest and abs. He let out a soft sigh, unconsciously leaning into Sonic's touch. Something about the heat gave him deeper clarity of mind and soothed his temper. He wouldn't lie to himself, feeling those soft hands felt very nice on his body. No one... no one had really touched him as if wanting to map out his body.  
  
Sonic grinned at Knuckles’ reaction, seeing he wanted the attention. Well today was Knuckles' lucky day~. It was so addicting, he couldn't stop! Besides always getting a glance at his friend, he would always wonder what was under all that fur. Well now was his chance anyways. He rested his cheek onto his shoulder, his hands now fully groping at his sides as one moved further down, just above his pelvis.   
  
"You don't mind...do you?"  
  
Knuckles grinned softly and shook his head, allowing Sonic his fill. "Not at all, I..." he paused a bit. Should he even go there? Part of him wanted to keep it to himself, but Sonic was being so open with his admiration, something he normally didn't act on... "I'm actually glad... It's... it's been lonely up here..." Despite himself, his eyes started to gleam with tears as the truth came out. He never imagined Sonic would be the one giving him the attention he craved, but now that he was, he was grateful.  
  
Blue blinked as he soon stopped his wandering hands to look to him. "H-Hey..! Don't you start with the water works with me...!" He tried to joke with him as he stood to instead sit in his lap. He took his hands into his and squeezed them as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against his. "Shh, it's fine Knux, you’re never alone…" he cooed to him. "Ya know if you were that lonely, ya could have just asked for company...~"  
  
Knuckles grinned at that. "I know..." he shivered a bit at feeling his hands getting squeezed. Chaos, that felt good... "It's just... to be honest, Sonic, I... I don't have a 'second gal' anymore... I... I think I accidentally scared Rouge off..." He sighed. "That's why I got ticked at you earlier... I'm sorry for that..."  
  
"Dude you scare everyone off." he said with a roll of his eyes. "Look...forget all that. I took a jab at you and that was uncalled for..." He hummed, letting go of his hands to move his up to hold his face in warm sweaty palms. "Just focus on this...on the now, okay?" He leaned down to press his nose against the red one’s own. "Focus on me~"  
  
Knuckles nodded, but he wouldn't let it go without explanation. He moved his hands to the small of Sonic's back, enjoying the intimacy of his company. "Being on the island... I think about a lot of things... it's easy to get stressed. Arguing and fighting with you guys helps take the edge off... But I think that'll cool down now that I have the spring..." He lightly tilted his head, causing their lips to almost touch. "I'm glad you haven't given up on me."  
  
A soft chuckle was his reply as he gave him a quick peck. "Dude, obviously not, that's NOT how I roll~" With that, he connected their lips, growling against his lips as he moved his hands from his cheeks to the back of his head, holding him closer to deepen it.  
  
Knuckles returned the gesture fiercely, his throat rumbling in desire. His heart hammered in his chest, and he couldn't help but turn, pushing Sonic's head gently but firmly against the wall as he took control. His hands went to either side of his friend's head as if pinning him. Chaos, he felt.... so alive!  
  
Sonic gasped softly as he was soon flipped and pinned. He wasn't expecting that…! He really did admire the guy’s strength. He grinned into the kiss, his thin legs moving aside as he hugged around his neck before tugging him closer, wanting to feel that thick body atop of him.  
  
Knuckles grinned at the gasp, loving the feel of Sonic's damp, lithe frame against his. He wasn't quite sure of what he was doing, but Sonic was loving it, so he kept going. He eased Sonic down until the speedster was lying on the bench, their torsos meshing as they made out. He slipped his tongue into his friend's maw before pulling back. "Heh... you taste... just like... those chili dogs you eat..." he panted, feeling so hot. Whether it was the sauna or Sonic, he didn't know nor care.  
  
Sonic was mentally thinking the same thing as he moaned against Knuckles’ lips, arching his back—or _tried_ to, in his situation—to get as close as he could to his power-house friend. He wrapped his legs around his waist, snickering at what he said.  
  
"Hah...and you...taste real sweet… like grapes~" he breathed. Peach fingers reached up to wrap around Knux's thick red dreads and pull him down, grinding himself against him. "Geez...we're about to make it even… hotter up in here, ain't we~?" He panted, licking at his lips before shoving his tongue into his mouth again.  
  
Knuckles groaned as Sonic started grinding against him. THIS was what he needed...! It was so hot, so exciting! He suckled on Sonic's tongue, murmuring an affirmative noise. He loved Sonic's attempts to show off more of a dominant side. As they pulled back again, the guardian felt intense pressure in his loins. He smirked, leaning up to murmur into his ear.   
  
"Mmm, I can think of something to make it _really_ hot in here..."   
  
Sonic shivered at Knuckles’ tone. Geez, did he always sound that hot? His voice was so deep, so gruff. It tumbled off his chest onto Sonic's and it made him want to never leave and reside on top of him! He groaned, pressing his muzzle against his neck as he inhaled his musk.  
  
With that devious hint, Knuckles reached up, causing a jet of water to smack the coals, causing a thin blanket of steam to slightly obscure his form. Sonic shuddered hard as he soon felt more heat. Ah, he made it even more humid!  
  
"No peeking~"  
  
It was when Sonic felt that incredulously hot body move slowly away from him that he started to come to. The heat made his mind hazy and the steam wasn't helping him much with seeing straight.   
  
"No peek--!! W-Where are you going…?!" He pouted, lips parted as his tongue lolled out. Chaos damn it was it ever hot! He was drooling and his royal blue pelt was becoming more navy and matted with him sweating so much!  
  
Knuckles grinned as he sat down on the bench, rubbing his sheathe eagerly. The sight of Sonic's face was just so hot...! He wanted to see that sexy hedgehog whining and panting by his touch. He bit his lip to hide his panting, and he vigorously rubbed himself. Hidden by the steam, he quickly got himself to full mast, his cock standing proudly. He then spread his legs slightly along the floor, which would give Sonic a full view of his dick and heavy balls.  
  
As the steam cleared, he smirked and gave Sonic a half-lidded gaze, one hand resting on his knee while the other curled in a 'come here' gesture.   
  
‘Dang it where did he even go?!’ Sonic growled, having to use all his strength to sit up as he waved a hand in front of him to try and clear some of the steam. He could hear something, but with the hissing from the rocks, it was muffled out.  
  
When the steam finally did clear, he saw Knuckles had moved to sit on the opposite side of him. Emerald eyes went wide as the other was fully exposed for him...and _damn_ , he was well hung!   
  
"You know you want it, Blue. Come get it~" Knuckles purred.  
  
Sonic didn't even notice nor care that he was drooling as he moved to stand up slowly, gripping the wall for balance as he made his way over to him. Knuckles watched and felt a bit of drool pool in his mouth at the sight of Sonic drooling. He didn't have a camera, but that would be burned into his brain for sure. Blue was erect as well, but only at half-mast. He wasn't anywhere near Knuckles’ size though, but it was a contest that for once, he was willing to lose.  
  
"Wow dude...” Sonic growled playfully as he dropped to his knees once near him, a hand groping at his sac while the other tried to wrap around his impressive girth. He carefully licked his lips, looking into deep violet eyes. "And it's all for me~? Why you shouldn't have." He grinned, moving his head down as he latched his lips around his left nut, holding his cock aside so that he could see.  
  
Once Sonic made his way over, Knuckles smirked widely. He let out a deep moan once he saw and felt Sonic's mouth take in one of his testicles. "Yessss..." his voice came out in a pleasured hiss. He leaned back to watch and pant, the overall heat making his chest heave a bit faster.  
  
Sonic didn't hold back his moans either as he suckled hard at his sac, softly tugging at them and letting them go with a loud smack from his lips before moving back in to suckle at them again. He moved a hand down between his legs to stroke at himself as his other was working at Knuckles cock. Up and down the length it went, Sonic drinking in his friend's low grumbles as he felt like he was drunk from the steam, his moans and his scent alone.  
  
He wondered...his balls were so dang heavy...how much cum was in them? Cause to be honest, he wouldn't mind drowning in his seed if there was that much within him.  
  
After a few minutes, he stopped his ball sucking to move upwards and nuzzle against his cock. He was practically worshipping it as he moaned and kissed along the sides of it. He found a pulsing vein and ran his tongue along it before meeting with the tip and smiled as he teasingly dipped his tongue into his slit. Deep green eyes watched Knux' face as he made out with the head of his cock alone; twirling his tongue around it, letting his saliva roll down it before quickly slurping it up, whatever he could think of doing to tease the echidna.  
  
Knuckles gasped and groaned as Sonic lavished over his balls and cock. The sauna was filled with his loud slurps and cute moans, and Sonic's teasing tongue was sending jolts through his body. He felt dazed from pleasure, and they had just started!  
  
"Yes, yes.... hrrrr..." he groaned out. "D-Damn, you're good at this...!" He couldn't help but buck up into that hot, wet mouth, his hands gripping the edge of the bench. Sonic wasn't expecting Knuckles to buck, yelping as he pulled his head back before coughing slightly, grabbing the base of his cock.  
  
"W-well, when your am hand isn't enough and you’re stupid flexible, you learn a thing or two in your spare time..." He huffed. Yeah, he sucked himself off, so what? He'd get so bored most days, what else was a guy to do?  
  
He licked his lips as he tried to take him again. Blue positioned his mouth over his cock as he held it steady before slowly lowering himself down onto his thick meat, lips stretching around him as he growled. If he could swallow a chilidog whole, then this should be nothing! Knuckles was grateful for the way he was sitting, as he threw his head back with a scream.  
  
"Anngh!! F...Fuck!!" he howled. Sonic moaned aloud at hearing him swear, causing more pleasing vibrations to shoot along his shaft. Knuckles pushed down on his own knees to keep them in place, feeling Sonic's mouth surround his aching shaft. He could feel Sonic's breath and tongue against his cock, the low growl sending tremors from his tip to his base. Through bleary vision, he stared at those shining green orbs while the hedgehog took him into him. Wet flesh surrounded him, the heat still noticeable despite the temperature of the sauna.  
  
By now, though, he was sure that if they weren't in the sauna, he couldn't tell the difference. His body was just _soaked_ with a thin layer of sweat that darkened his fur and slicked his skin. Normally, he looked sleek and shiny, but his arousal had made his fur stand up in spots, giving him a ragged appearance. And his crotch was even worse, messy with his friend's saliva.  
  
Sonic was never a quitter either, not stopping his downward adventure till he finally hit the base of his cock, his nose flush against his furry pelvis. He inhaled deeply, slowing his breathing as he then let his throat muscle do the work by massaging around his cock. He pinned his ears back as he didn't move his head, both hands now on his thighs as he added to the mess.  
  
Knuckles reached out to gently rub between Sonic's ears. His body practically shook in pleasure from his cock being fully enveloped in his friend's mouth. He could feel his pre-cum oozing from his tip and sliding down his shaft. He could smell Sonic's musk wafting into his nostrils. The sensations sent shivers down his spine. Chaos, it was so good... His tongue lolled out of his gaping mouth while he let Sonic's throat massage his dick. "Ahh... hannnh.... aaahh...." He was beyond words, only waiting to see what else his sexy friend had to offer.  
  
Sonic tensed up when his ears were touched, being one of his weak spots. He purred loudly at the sensation then gagged around him as he slowly pulled himself off with a loud 'pop'. He took in large gulps of air, using the back of his hand to wipe at his saliva and pre-cum that hung there as he looked up to him.  
  
 "G-geez Knux...how'd you get so well hung...?" he asked as he moved to stand up. He sat down beside him, grabbing at his dreads and pulled him in for a rough kiss, his tongue eagerly shoving into his mouth and swirling their wet muscles together before he spoke against tan lips. "Fuck my mouth," he whispered to him, growling low. "Fuck it till you cum. I wanna know how much you’re carrying in there~" With that, a peach hand shot down to grab between his legs at his hefty balls, his tail wagging from behind.  
  
Knuckles shivered when Sonic pulled back, only to feel more heat when Sonic kissed him hard. The whispered demand shot through his body just as powerfully as if it were a shout. His cock twitched and throbbed as if in agreement with Sonic's incredibly hot request. He groaned deeply at the sudden grab.   
  
"If you want it... you got it... but don't be surprised," he murmured back. To anyone else, saying those words would have been a mistake, but Sonic liked the risk. Types of that certain danger thrilled him, got him off even. Besides, he trusted Knuckles enough to not hurt him too much. He easily brought Sonic back to his front and planted him down. Sonic found himself back on the flooring, scuffing his knees, but that just added fire to the fuel. "I'm going to _fuck_ it... and I'm not stopping until I cum... even if you start gagging hard..."   
  
Sonic happily opened his mouth to let his friend slide back in his hot mouth with ease as he reached down to hold onto Knuckles’ ankles for support.   
  
"And... this is just eating a good diet... You should have... nnngh... seen how huge the ancients were..." he gasped. He still remembered seeing one of them fully exposed. The taller, burlier echidnas from Tikal's time easily put him to shame, but that didn't matter in the present. At hearing about his ancestors, he then wondered how big they were, but of course it made sense then as to why Knuckles was so big. He could imagine getting gang-banged by them all.   
  
‘Whoa…’ Now _there_ was a thought!  
  
"Nngh... Hah!" Sonic’s thought was quickly dismissed though as soon as Red pulled back only to slam down his throat, causing Sonic to squeal as Knux went at it. He began thrusting hard, gripping Sonic's shoulders to hold him in place. His balls knocked against Sonic's chin with each deep, full thrust.  
  
Dang it was it ever good! Long blue quills swayed behind him as his head bobbed, trying to move his head back some, but not getting very far with his friends strong grip on his shoulders. His eyes rolled back, his throat feeling well abused as his drooling only got heavier, a thick trail clinging from his bottom lip to the others heavy balls before giving way and collecting on the ground below. His own cock was already leaking from the attention he was receiving!  
  
Knuckles found himself grinning at the amazing sensation of fucking Sonic's throat. Thankfully, most of his power was in his arms, not his hips, so his harsh thrusts were still in Sonic's capability. He wondered to himself if Sonic could handle a face-fucking from someone like Shadow... all that speed built up in those legs and hips... The thought fled his mind as quickly as it arrived, instead focusing on Sonic's face. He watched the quills swaying to the motion, his lips twitching and chest heaving, eyes rolled back in pleasure. Chaos, did Sonic have _any_ clue how drop-dead hot he looked like that?  
  
"Ngh... oh yeah... ahhh..." he groaned through his teeth, his eyes starting to screw shut. He could hear Sonic dripping onto the floor, and got an idea. He started to rub the bottom of his foot against Sonic's cock, deciding to see if Sonic could handle getting face-fucked and rubbed over at the same time. "Nngh... g-getting close..." Knuckles grunted out.  
  
Sonic nearly jumped at the feeling of his toes rubbing at his weeping cock, groaning around his meat as he let go of his ankles to take his hands and place them at his thighs. His own hips meanwhile were busy humping at his foot, his breathing becoming a bit shallow. Turned out he couldn’t handle it. Without warning, he came onto his foot and the damp floor below. Tears from intense pleasure rolled down pink cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, his body trembling from his own orgasm.  
  
Knuckles felt Sonic's orgasm coat his fur and the sight of Sonic's orgasmic face was enough to send him over the edge. "NNG! Fuck! S-Sonic...!” he hilted himself before thick jets of cum shot from his tip. His body tensed with each rope he spurted into Sonic's hot maw, coating the inside of his mouth and some shooting straight down his throat. The speedster jerked once his mouth was filled with his hot jizz, the salty taste hitting then back of his throat and filling his mouth to the brim, some bubbling out from not only his mouth but his nose as well! He let out spasmodic grunts until it finally faded, allowing him to release his friend after dumping his heavy load, a few last strands smacking the speedster in the chest. His erection was saturated in a thin layer of saliva and cum, still pulsing just as proudly. "That... was... intense..."  
  
Sonic didn't swallow it, waiting for him to pull out before he tilted his head back and slowly parted his lips wide with his tongue out, showing just how much his friend came. He couldn't help but chuckle, causing him to gargle his fluids.  
  
Purple eyes blew wide as Sonic shamelessly presented his release. He could see it trickling from his nostrils, but his main focus was on the massive pool inside his mouth. Chaos, there had to be nearly enough to fill a glass with! He flushed deeply, even more so when Sonic did that with his cum, producing a wet, bubbly noise like a jacuzzi.   
  
"Shit..." Despite his time alone, he'd never once tasted himself. Now, he was too turned on to not do it. He pulled Sonic up after the show, kissing him and dipping his tongue in to sample his own fluids, some of it escaping between their lips to drip down their chins and onto their erections.  
  
Sonic blinked. That was rather hot of the other, to taste himself like that?! It got Sonic riled up and ready for more for sure as he grasped at his upper arms and kneaded the muscle that was there. He arched himself against him, rocking his body as his flat stomach and cock rubbed against Knuckles own, smearing his load all over their bodies. He was in heat just from smelling him within the room. He guided Knuckles’ large hands to his backside as his hips never stopped grinding against him.  
  
He pulled away from him lips with a crooked grin, tugging at his bottom lip between his teeth.   
  
"Dang, I could have you face fuck me….mm, all night long, Red..." He moaned his nickname, half lidded jades boring deep into violet gems. "I wonder… what your gonna... do now…" he said in between kisses, his hands roaming his chest as he groped there. "Geez, I wanna ride you… yeah... I wanna take you all..." He groaned against his lips. He had no idea either were these words were coming from, but no one seemed to be complaining. "I want you to fuck me... I want this," he growled before reaching down to grab around his cock, his thumb rubbing over the slit, "to live inside me. Dang it, I don't ever want to leave you...you hear me? Make me your stress-reliever, o-okay..?" He breathed.  
  
Knuckles’ eyes widened at the words spilling from Sonic's mouth, feeling them as much as he heard them. If his muzzle wasn't already nearly as red as his fur, it would be now... He wanted the company so badly... and not only was Sonic willing to be it, he wanted all _that_? To be such... intimate friends... Almost like lovers...  
  
"I could be satisfied just by you sitting next to me, Blue..." he purred softly. "But to have you with me... like that... That's the best company I could ask for..." He replied, kissing the blue hedgehog when he paused. "I... I want to fuck you... so bad... I want to just soak you in cum and stay buried inside you... I want you here, too..." he growled, loving the feeling of Sonic's hand on his cock.   
  
Sonic wouldn't lie if he didn't think of the other more than just friends at times. It was kind of hard to say though when they were either at each other's throats or fighting because of tricking the lovable guardian. He wanted to try this out though. He was always willing to try just about anything. He gladly returned the kiss as he nudged his nose against his cheek. "Yeah? Then I'll stay... I’ll stay for you~" he promised him, scratching at his chest as he winked his way. "I promise."  
  
Knuckles smiled before leaning up. "It's my turn now..." He whispered hotly into Sonic's ear. "Turn around and place your hands on the wall..."  
  
At the request, Sonic moaned and did as told and turned around to brace the wall. He arched his back, tail high and legs spread as he teased the other by wiggling his bottom. Well, one thing was for certain was that the he had a perfect ass if he did say so himself. All that running had to be doing something and it showed, which only meant more cushion for the pushin'!  
  
"You gonna make it steamy again Knux~?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, very steamy...” Knuckles grinned, lightly rubbing the blue-furred cheeks, slapping one for the tease. "Maybe we could see about Tails moving the Workshop up here... That way he's never far from his big bro..." he mused before running a finger over Sonic's tailhole.   
  
Sonic breathed evenly, looking to him over his shoulder as he pressed back against his finger.  "Yeah... I know him… he loves to build things, as well as any sort of excuse to...to be closer to the Master Emerald." he panted softly.  
  
Knuckles grinned as he rubbed the little hole. “Mmm, seems someone's been using a few toys, I'd guess...?" he teased. The hedgehog's pucker was hardly virgin-tight. Either he'd been around the block at least a bit, or Sonic had some toys on hand... Not that it really mattered to the guardian. He lined his tip up with the ring of flesh, letting Sonic feel his dripping head against it.  
  
Sonic jumped as he felt the tip pushing against him, slowly shaking his head. "Hah, n-nah man...just my fingers. Can't find no place to hide 'em in my messy room... ‘n Tails always busting in..." He chewed at his bottom lip. "So you better… lube that up good... cause your my first Knux..."  
  
Knuckles let out a hot huff of breath. The fact that he really was a virgin sent a thrill through him. "Hm..." His dick was slick with sweat, cum and spit, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to stretch him a bit. "...How about I smear all that cum you spilled inside?" He purred as he gathered the sticky gobs from his foot, coating his fingers in the warm spunk.  
  
Fawn skin lit up in a light blush as he licked his lips, watching Knuckles collect the left over cum as he arched himself a little bit more, his tight hole flexing for him as he waited for him to stretch him.  
  
Slowly, Knuckles pushed his lubed finger into Sonic's entrance, purring at the feeling of it. It felt wet and smooth, like running a silk cloth over his skin and fur. "Wow..." he murmured huskily, grinning at his friend. "It feels incredible... it's like your ass is sucking me in..."  
  
Sonic tensed up around his digit, hissing softly as he pinned his ears flat against his skull. He grinded back against it as he whimpered softly. "Ahh, I-is it now..?" he joked, clawing at the wooden walls.  
  
"Like a vacuum," the echidna joked back. His nimble digit managed to work his way into the hedgehog, being careful to not poke his ass with his knuckle claws. He was careful to not move too fast, gently rubbing circles around Sonic's insides to help him relax. But as he watched Sonic tense and hiss, hands clawing into the wall... "I'd tell you to relax, but I think this is even hotter..." He curled his finger, giving him a little surprise stretch.  
  
"I wouldn't...Dang, I wouldn't lie and say I ain't… enjoying the pain..." He growled low, working his hips back against his fingers as he panted. He was sort of a masochist. Being so close to danger and able to walk away from death with just scratches or a bruise gave him a high feeling. It was just so…exhilarating! This was just pushing it though; in a good way of course~! Sonic soon moved a bit closer to the wall, pressing his cheek and chest against it before moving his hands back to spread himself a bit more for him. "Geez Knux, I-I want you, now!"  
  
Knuckles pulled his finger back. "For once... ah... I'm glad you're so impatient..." He was practically trembling in need! He swiped the cum against his tailhole and lined himself up again. "No more waiting..."  He gripped Sonic's legs, pushing his well-lubed dick into that tight, slick hole in one solid thrust, the force lifting Sonic's feet an inch off the ground. "Hhhhnnnmggg!!" Knuckles made an unintelligible noise of sheer delight. The sensation on his finger could NEVER compare to the heat and squeeze on his cock! It was fire, just hot, smothering, electrifying fire shooting through his body.  
  
Just as well, jolts of that fiery-shock shot through Sonic’s body as soon as the fat cock was shoved into him. Saying that Knuckles was big was an understatement! He felt like he was being torn apart as he couldn't help but scream when he was at the hilt. Good lord it was delicious! He lowered his head as he tried his best to get his barring, his toes just touching the floor as he panted hard.  
  
 "O-oh fuck..!" He coughed, chewing at his inner cheek. This was going to be so good~  
  
Knuckles shivered and moaned, his cock throbbing at the sight of Sonic screaming in painful pleasure. He leaned his head down to nuzzle into the side of his neck, taking in the intoxicating scent of Sonic's musk. His balls were pressed snugly to the damp fur on Sonic's ass.   
  
"Nnh... D-Damn, you're hot..." he groaned. "Wish I... could s-stuff my... my balls in there, t-too..." His voice trembled from ecstasy, having to adjust just as Sonic was.  
  
Blue couldn't help but rock his hips, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He let go of a weak chuckle, his cheek back against the wall as his pants were uneven. "Hah...if you could...dude, I'd totally let you…" he slurred, placing a hand onto the wall while the other still kept him spread for the red fur. "Chaos, your a-all in huh..." he mewled. "Gods...this is… wow…" He swallowed the lump in his throat before finding his voice, "Can't believe…I'm saying this but...g-go slow. I want to f-feel it...okay?"  
  
Knuckles gently kissed Sonic's shoulder as his breathing started to even out. "No problem, bud..." he murmured. He moved his hands up to grope Sonic's chest, rubbing the tiny, hard nubs with his palms. "Just tell me when you're ready for more..."   
  
Having such strong hands handle him with care was certainly doing something to the blue hedgehog. He took his left hand and weaved his fingers between Knuckles’ own. "Y-yeah… yeah okay..." he breathed. With that, Red started to move, gently sliding his fat cock in and out of his silky walls, just as much appreciating the feel of his friend's insides rubbing over him.   
  
"Aah... mmm..." He purred, giving slow, soft laps to the blue neck.  
  
As soon as those hips began to move, Emerald eyes slowly began to roll back before being hidden by blue eyelids. "S-Shit…!" His breathing hitching before he hissed. He could feel everything alright! The licking to his neck was a great distraction though as he tried focusing on that. "Haa... ann, Knu...Knuckles..." He purred out his name as he turned his head enough to lick above the red one’s brow.  
  
The echidna couldn't help but groan from the feelings surrounding him. Sonic's insides were squeezing him on and off, almost like it was hugging his dick! "Son...nic..." he moaned into the hero's pelt, shivering at the warm tongue on his head. He lightly squeezed their intertwined fingers and grinned, his face covered in a deep flush. If Sonic was going to keep up these cute affectionate moves, he was definitely looking forward to having him around. He continued to thrust at a slow pace, closing his own eyes to just take in these amazing feelings.  
  
Sonic was doing just fine till the older fur managed to find that one spot. His eyes squeezed tight as he winced while his rectum squeezed Knux's dick. His legs almost gave out on him as he went beet red. "W-Woah...!" he huffed, flashing him a weak grin. "I uh…think you h-hit...shoot, you hit the jackpot there p-pal…!" Blue said, giving him another good squeeze.  
  
Knuckles hissed, eyes shooting wide at the sudden squeeze. "Ahhn...! Hah, is... is th-that right?" He asked, moaning at the next one. He drew his head back to watch his friend's face. Seeing his cheeks so ruby red, eyes shut tight... He wanted to see every moment of it contorting in pleasure. With a smirk, he rolled his hips to nudge that spot, his free hand shifting to give the nipple he'd been rubbing a light roll with his thumb.  
  
Sonic cried out, tossing his head back as he gritted his teeth, each intake of air a long hiss. "Oooo... yaaah, nnn!" He squealed in delight. He switched his position to now stand up, running his right hand over his stomach as he whined at feeling him though his skin. Amazing…!  
  
He let his head loll back onto his shoulder as he rocked his hips in time with his, turning his head to kiss and suckle at his neck. "Heh... Such a big boy…" He smiled against him, releasing his hand and coming up to hold around the back of his neck and play with his dreadlocks. "I should…switch to your diet~"  
  
Knuckles hissed, caught off guard by the sudden change in position. He liked feeling that extra control... But he quickly found himself not caring as much when he felt Sonic's hand rubbing over his cock through his slightly bulging belly.   
  
"W-Wow... nnngh... damn, that feels... aaaahh...!" It was a fantastic feeling, knowing he was stuffing him so much. His cock started to leak into his friend's tailhole. Once Sonic started rocking against him, lips working over his neck and whispering kinky things into his ear and toying with his dreads, he let out a husky groan.   
  
The position allowed him to see Sonic's cock throbbing and twitching in the open air, and he felt drool in his mouth. Smaller than his, but it was nothing to scoff at for the echidna. "Sonic, that cock is a beast itself..." he gave a hot murmur, right against Sonic's ear. "I think if you ate like I did, you'd get bigger than me~" He decided to get give him a rougher tease, pinching the rock-hard nubs with his fingers, tugging on them ever so slightly.  
  
Blue grinned big as he arched against his hand, loving the feeling of him playing with his nubs as he sighed through his nose. "You'd still love me though~" he laughed softly, his right hand still rubbing over his stomach before squeezing at it, growling into his neck. "Hey…" He licked his lips before purring into his ear. "I think…I'm ready..." Sonic told him as he kissed along his jaw line. "Can you...pin me against the wall…?" he asked him. He wanted to feel his weight.  
  
Knuckles let out a low, sexy growl as his cock was slightly squeezed on the outside, just as well turned on by Sonic's request. "I was planning on it..." he purred. "Good thing we're on the same page~" He felt a grin spread across his muzzle. He was definitely looking forward to this part! He took his hands away from Sonic's chest and pressed them to Sonic's shoulders, forcing his chest and belly to be flush against the wall, his left cheek pushed as well. Sonic's erection was angled downward toward the bench.   
  
Sonic's small nails once again clawed at the wooden wall of the sauna. It seemed to be not as hot as before he noticed, which was fine by him because the last thing he wanted was for them to pass out from dehydration.  
  
"This'll do nicely..." He couldn't push his whole body to Sonic's back due to his back spines, but he could easily help Sonic feel his weight just like this. Sonic's toes were lifted back off the floor, leaving him completely powerless under his hand. Perfect. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard your legs will swing."  
  
Sonic cursed mentally to himself that his feet were once more lifted from the floor, his toes just touching as he chewed at his inner cheek as to what Knuckles moaned to him. Guess he wasn't lying though... With his grip secure, Knuckles pulled back, then started slamming their hips together just as hard as he fucked his mouth.   
  
"O-Oh, Chaos, yes!!" Knuckles howled, knocking into the hedgehog, causing his dangling legs to sway to his rhythm. Sonic tried to bite back his screams, but failed miserably as he howled at each powerful thrust he delivered. He could feel his hole becoming sore from the first few thrusts alone, but Chaos did he ever love it! Lips parted, drool pooling down his chin, body slick with sweat, eyes rolled back. Sonic was getting the proper fuck he deserved and never wanted it to end!  
  
"Hgnn!! O-Oh fffwaah!! Sogoodsogood!!" His drunken slurs filled the room along with his slutty cries, hot tears soon pricking the corners of his eyes as his vision became blurry. "Fuck meee! Ahh...d-damn it d-don't stop!!"  
  
Knuckles began to pant heavily as well, nearly swallowing his own tongue, his chest heaving as if he'd been trying to run as fast as Sonic. It was so good and so intense! No training felt like, or could have prepared him, for this...! He watched in awe as he listened to Sonic's wails. He'd never made the hedgehog scream before... and he was loving the sounds and sights of his friend's pleasure. Drool pooled in his mouth at Sonic's lusty begging, making it bubble with his pleased gurgling.   
  
"Mnghh, fffffuuck yes... ohhh damndamndamn... Awwwhhh!!" He couldn't speak as coherently, his instincts driving him to just moan and growl raggedly in bliss while he rutted. The sounds of his hips smacking against that taut, slick blue rump was like a bass drum in his ears, wet thumps and thwacks making a hot, sexy chorus with Sonic's moans and screams.  
  
Sonic’s hand soon curled into a fist as he banged against the wall a couple of times, his growling soon matching Knuckles to sound more animalistic as his neglected cock wept under him. Pre dribbled from the tip onto the bench and ground below, decorating his sauna while he was still ramming him from behind. He felt close, but he wanted to switch it up.   
  
"K-Knux..!" He grunted, reaching behind him to slap his waist a few times as if to tap out. "H-Hooo..ahaa, hold on b-big guy...~!"  
  
The feeling of something on his waist caused Knuckles to regain his senses, the haze fading from his eyes. He panted heavily and slowed down to a stop after hearing Sonic's words, whimpering from the feeling. He was so close... But he still would respect his friend's wishes. "Wha... what... is it, buddy?" He gasped out, feeling like his heart would burst.  
  
He was hoping it wouldn't sound too sappy as he lightly clawed at his hip, looking to him over his peach shoulder with clouded eyes. "I...I wanna face you...can we switch..?" he mewled. He knew it was a bit late in the game, but he wanted to see him when they both came. To be able to see what he'd look like along with having that look imprinted in his mind.  
  
Knuckles felt his cheeks warm at the thought. Here he'd been admiring Sonic, how could he deny him the same? He gave his friend a grin and released his shoulders. "Hmmm... that sounds nice... but I have a really hot idea of my own I wanna see... so this'll need a change in position." He pulled out of his friend, shivering at the loss of contact. Sonic tensed up when he felt him pull out, trying to hold on before shuddering hard once he left him. "Ok, now _you_ follow _my_ lead, Blue Boy~" he purred. "Lie down on the bench and let your legs dangle over the side."  
  
His ears perked before humming softly. Knuckles had an idea huh...He frowned slightly as he wanted to do his idea; a sore loser he knew that.  
  
He had to catch himself, his ass missing the feeling as it slowly closed itself, but not by much. He didn't even realize he was humping at air as he shakily turned to sit on the bench, spreading his legs wide, "Nnn...l-like this..?"  
  
Knuckles' cock throbbed angrily, the sight of Sonic spreading his legs making him want to pounce. He moved to the side, his shoulder brushing the wall as he grinned down at Sonic's eager expression. "Yep." He hoisted those toned, firm legs over his shoulders, bringing that soft rump slightly off the bench. He held Sonic's hip in his left hand, his right closing around the dripping shaft to hold it up. "Now we can both get what we want," he purred, easily gliding back in to that winking hole.  
  
Oh, did Knuckles seriously know more than him? How would he even know this, unless... He placed a hand on his tough chest, gasping when he slid back inside his moist hot hole. He was practically sucking him in as he leaned back against the wall. "H-Hey~" he murmured, squeezing his legs a bit around his neck, "how do you know...ahh, so much, eh~?" He grinned big, flexing himself around his rod. "You really... really a virgin?"  
  
Knuckles let out a small laugh at Sonic's question as he started to thrust, building up his pace. "Hah, y-yeah... Rouge and I got... nngh... c-close once, but... ahhn... GUN called. Mmmf!" His dreads brushed over those sinewy blue appendages. "Let's just... f-fuck... say that echidnas are n-naturals... And really... you gave me _this_ idea I'm about to do..." He was soon delivering those powerful thrusts, smearing pre-cum over Sonic's cock with every stroke. Chaos, this felt so good! Sonic's cock was so warm, the veins pulsing in his hand.  
  
With Sonic wrapped around him, that hand on his chest, he felt even closer to the hedgehog than he had before. He leaned into that soft touch, amazed at how tough yet soft those fingers felt on his damp fur. He was panting again in no time, his balls slapping Sonic's ass even more than before.  
  
Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at that, leaning forward to kiss his cheek multiple times, moving his way down to his neck before attack his collar bone with love bites. "Heh, surprised you...mm, don't have multiple heads..." he joked.  
  
His hand slid under his plump chest, squeezing at his peck as he hissed softly when he started to move again. The sound of those heavy balls slapping against his plump ass was music to his ears, his moans rising the faster Knuckles fucked him. He pressed his back against the wall, his other hand keeping him up as his nails dug into the bench. _Chaos_ with him going to deep, he was sure the other was going to get lost in him!  
  
He looked down between them to see the lump was back, drooling down on his as he sucked the air through his teeth. "Sss, l-look at that~" he purred, "s-such a big boy..~!"  
  
Knuckles gave Sonic a smirk, purring at the soft kisses and gropes. "Still a... f-funny man... huh?" he chuckled at the lewd jokes. Sweat was practically pouring off of his body, and he moaned heavily at the tight squeezes. He could see his cock moving through the younger, and his eyes practically shone. "Damn... That's... that's..." he gulped. "W-Wow~" Red officially could say that was the most amazing thing he'd seen so far in his life. He watched Sonic's quills lightly tensing against the wall, gears turning in his head.  
  
"Actually, quick change..." he panted. With ease, he rotated their position, making them parallel to the wall and forcing Sonic to sink down onto the bench. His side was slightly squished against the wall, but the pleasure was more than enough to make him not care. He was more looking forward to making Sonic cum and shoot over his own head. Just the thought made him feel even harder...!  
  
Sonic cried at the change in position, now having to look up to the red guy as he shuddered hard, his ass clenching the thick meat. "Aaa, y-aah jerk..!" He swatted at him, punching him square in his chest as he couldn't stop making his hot hole quiver round him. Thank goodness for his flexibility too, else he was sure this would be discomforting the average person! Whatever he was thinking of though, he could see it was doing something since he felt his pulse quicken in his rectum. "Nnn, e-excited a-ain't cha~?"  
  
"Aw, you can... fffaaah... h-handle it~" Knuckles wheezed out, chuckling at the weak punch. He slammed in deep and hard, jerking Sonic's weeping member with firmer strokes, causing the pre-cum to pool on his lower belly. "Hah, nnngh, aaoooh dammit! H-Hell yeah, I'm e-excited...!" He started to shorten his thrusts, wanting to keep as much of his dick inside while still pegging Sonic's insides nice and hard. He started to squeeze the plump ass-cheek in his palm, adding something new to the mix.  
  
"O-oh shiiiaahh!!" Sonic wailed, panting hard as he moved his hands above his head as his legs bounced with each hard thrust Knuckles sent to his well-abused ass. He couldn’t look away, afraid he'd miss something as the echidna worked himself inside of him.  His pre was getting thicker, his balls feeling right as he mentally cursed to himself. He was close!  
  
When his thrusts were much smaller did he admire his cock outlining his stomach. Damn, that looked so nice~! It just added fuel to the fire as he was fully tapping his prostate, making Sonic's face sweat as his emerald eyes took on a darker look. "Oooo, k-keep doing thaaat~" he drooled. "F-fuck me, oh God, spank me harder~!" he begged. Just a few more… "Chaos mmwah, HIT ME!!"  
  
If it weren't for his intense desire to make Sonic cum first, that begging would have made him bust a nut right there. "Ahhh fuuuuck, Sonic...! Ah, yes! Keeeeep doing that...! _Beg for it_...!" He tightened his grip on Sonic's ass, getting the leverage he needed. He _yanked_ Sonic's hips, adding his muscle strength to slam himself in. The added force sent a tremor through Sonic's ass, literally spanking it with his hips. "Nngh! Ah! _Shit_ ~!" Knuckles gasped, his eyes deep with desire. "CUM!"  
  
He couldn't hold it back any longer, not after a harsh command like that! He hunched, quills stiffening as he tried to curl into a ball as he finally came _hard_. In the position he was in, his spunk hit his muzzle and forehead before his load died down to finish off decorating his chest. He shook as he could still feel Knuckles going, reaching a hand up to join his wrapped around his weeping member, "Haa...Cum inside me... oh Gods, don't you _dare_ pull out~" he panted before growling low, "HGNN, I wanna carry you around~"  
  
"HNNG, f-fuuck! N-Never!! Ah, t-too good to pull out...!" He practically squealed. Seeing Sonic soak his muzzle... "ANGH!" He was gonna lose it! "Gonna cum so hard~" he growled. "Don't _you_ dare wipe that muzzle clean... I want to... see that s-soaked face... every fucking day...! You look... so hot... so cute like that... AAH!!" Sonic's ass was so tight! He couldn't hold it much longer!  
  
"One... last... nngh, th-thing!" he panted out. "Time to make you... even... messier!" He shrugged Sonic's legs off his shoulders before pulling Sonic up to hold him close so that their faces were just inches away.   
  
"RrrrrRRRAAAAHH!!" he screamed, body tensing up before he gushed into the hero. Cum flooded his ass, oozing out over his shaft and balls to soak the back of Sonic's thighs and legs, covering them in thick, sticky spunk. "Ahhh.... nnngh... yes..." he wheezed.  
  
"H-Holy--!!" Sonic screamed as he was pumped full of his hot, white seed. How much was there?! His whole body rocked from the bursting pleasure of being filled, heck even his _stomach_ was nicely rounded from it!  
  
He milked his dick for all it was worth, hugging his neck tightly as he crushed their lips together. He rolled his body into Knuckles', his body still sensitive as he rolled his hips against his stomach.  
  
"Oh d-damn…" he sighed, licking his lips as he smiled to him, "Didn't know ya... ya had it in you Knux…" he spoke with his chest still heaving, tired eyes gazing into violet ones. He pressed his forehead against his, squeezing round his waist with those strong thighs. "You filled me up goood~ Geez, what if I got pregnant..?" he teased, tapping his nose.  
  
Knuckles purred at the kiss, getting a bit of Sonic’s cum on his muzzle. “Ooh, yeah… you should be full for a while…” he chuckled, licking his own lips of the salty, sweet fluid. He had to sit down, his legs feeling a bit weak. "I still got one more in me, but you look bushed..." he chuckled. He then looked over at the small puddle of cum that Sonic had left earlier on the floor, the steamy room keeping it gooey and sticky. "Hm... We made a bit of a mess, didn't we~?" he winked.  
  
Blue was offended by that. "Me..? Bushed?! _Ha_!" He huffed as he was now fully sitting on his cock. He leaned back, using his legs for support as he spread his blue ones wide so that Knuckles had a nice view, "Gimme a minute and make this room more steamy.." He grinned. He rocked his hips, his stomach groaning as he could feel his cum swishing inside of him.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and snorted. "Heh, yah we did...made more of a mess inside me though." A peach hand grabbed at his shoulder, leaning his body back more till he could see Knux' cock again. He would never get tired of that sight.  
  
Knuckles grinned. "Heh, if you say so..." he purred, rocking his hips as well, staring at his hot, throbbing cock through Sonic's slightly bloated belly. He ran a hand over it and moaned softly. "Ch-Chaos... That's amazing... You have no clue how hot you look right now..." He started getting an idea in his head, but hid it from Sonic, instead focusing on that hot lump.  
  
"Ahh..y-you have no idea how hot you _feel_ inside me~" he purred hard, running his hand down his chest and his abdomen before running at his inner thigh. He moved his balls aside so that Red could see him slide in and out of him, "Mmm, So good…nnn, we ain't s-sleeping tonight, huh~?”  
  
"Heh... Too bad we... can't stay in this sauna a-all day..." he huffed, groaning as he really watched his cock entering that hole. "Chaos... y-you make me... want to do s-so many things to you... really... really naughty things..." His face burned with a flush.  
  
He looked to him, a mischievous gleam in his eye as he slowed down before stopping. "Oh yeah...?"   
  
Sonic soon shifted himself to properly sit back in his lap, pressing his thin self flush against Knuckles as he swirled in his lap. He placed a hand behind his head as he tilted his head down, speaking against his lips, "Like what..? Tell me what you'd do to me~"  
  
Knuckles shivered at the tone Sonic used. So... so hot... "I... I want to make you cum... and watch you l-lick it off the floor..." He shivered. "And... something else... but I'd have to... p-pull out for that..."  
  
Sonic grinned big as he held his face in his hands, "Oh yeah~? Like what?"  
  
Knuckles groaned softly. His lewd fantasies were something he'd kept hidden for a long time... He just hoped Sonic would be accepting, even if not agreeing with them. "I... I want you... t-to tell me... ahh... your sensitive spots..." He gently ran his hands up and down Sonic's sides and ass, squeezing them in spots. He began to buck his hips, his voice heightening into a breathy whine. "Those spots on your body... that can make you c-cum... I... I want to cum all over them... and watch you _scream_... and cum harder... than you e-ever have..."  
  
He shakily slid around so he could reach the faucet, remembering what Sonic asked for. He finished the shaky, panting statement with a turn of the dial, causing steam to burst through the room.  
  
Emerald eyes widened at his lewd request. Hmm, it was a bit odd, but with his mind gone from being sexually over-drone, he found his ideas rather… sexy, in a way. The blue hedgehog was never one to have a closed mind to new things either.  
  
The feeling of those rough hands over his slender and (surprisingly) shapely sides let the hedgehog moan from the feel, rocking his hips in his lap as he softly purred to him. Sonic slightly jumped at the loud hiss of the steam filling the room once more as he nuzzled his cheek against his. "My ears," he whispered as if he was afraid someone might hear them in the empty room. "That's my weak spot~"  
  
Knuckles purred at the idea, and grinned. "A-Alright... Sounds sexy to me~ Just tell me when you're close." He was intensely excited to see Sonic's face once he started giving those cute, pointy ears a good soaking. Damn, he couldn't ask for a better friend and lover. He gripped Sonic's hips with his hands, a glint in his deep violet eyes. He was determined to give this one everything he had! "Now... Get... ready, hedgehog!"   
  
He started fucking Sonic once more, but it was much more than just his hips. He pulled up on the lithe hips, then yanked him down, using his arm strength and gravity to slam Sonic's prostate with even greater force while he bucked up. "Hah!" he grunted out. "F-Fuck, Sonic! It's like my cum is licking my dick!" His face flushed deeply in ecstasy, and he couldn't help but toss his head back.  
  
Blue ears soon pinned back as the other forced him up and down on his thick rod. He cried hotly as he bounced atop of it, drooling from the corner of his mouth as he moaned hotly to the ceiling, tilting his head back slowly as he moved his hands to claw at his shoulders. "O-Oh fuck meee! R-Right there Knux!!" He cried out.  
  
Shoot, he didn't know if he could last as long as he did last time either, that was for sure! His cock throbbed at it bounced between them, but Sonic was too preoccupied in his meat slamming into him to even care! What time was it anyways?...Random thought, he knew, but he wondered how long they were going at this?!  
  
Red fingers dug into soft, shapely hips, the echidna overloaded with sensations he'd only dreamed of experiencing. He watched Sonic moan and drool, looking so hot and sexy as he was pleasured. "I'll... f-fuck you... senseleeeessss!!" he cried back. Tears pricked at his eyes out of the heat and tightness surrounding him, and his toes curled tightly. He worked his arms like a madman to piston his thick shaft in and out of that wonderful hole.   
  
As Sonic's nails dug in, Knuckles couldn't help but shiver. It was slowly overwhelming the echidna, who was reaching his peak. He doubted he could fulfill both wishes, at least for a while. He watched Sonic's cock bouncing along, the motions flinging pre-cum over their already soaked bellies. He was truly amazed at just how much his friend could take!  
  
Seemed like Sonic was about to beat him to it. The echidna was laying it on thick against his prostate as he wailed out for him, coming hard onto his stomach. It dribbled down his abdomen like water thanks to the heat. Sonic bit his bottom lip hard as he decorated the other in his cum, shuddering as he clamped himself right up round Knuckles cock.  
  
Knuckles' eyes shot wide and he gasped as Sonic started cumming, feeling it splash over his fur. Guess poor Blue wasn't prepared for it... But he grinned all the same. With his dick still spurting, it was highly sensitive. And luckily he was close enough for his desire to work.  
  
Just as he felt the tingle shoot up his dick, he pulled out of the cumming hedgehog and set him on the floor. "Nngh!! Time to... give you a boost!" With that, thick and hot ropes of seed shot out onto Sonic's head, smacking and coating the sensitive ears in the middle of the hedgehog's release. He grinned wildly in excitement, readying himself to watch Sonic's orgasm kick up to the next level.  
  
He was about to complain as to why the other pulled out of him so abruptly before remembering what he wanted to do. He was still rather sour he pulled out though, wanting to get filled to the brim once more.  
  
He trembled, his tail hole flexing round nothing as he impatiently waited to be coated in his hot spunk, and when he did, ooh boy. He flinched, feeling it dribble down onto his muzzle, amazed at how much he had in him! His ears drooped, his semen too heavy as his whole body felt like it were fireworks! He whimpered as he was suddenly really sensitive and ready to go at him again.  
  
Knuckles groaned, watching Sonic's cock throb and twitch. That whimper... Chaos, he wanted to hear more of that!  
  
"Thaaat's it, Sonic..." he moaned, smacking those ears with ropes of cum. "Cum hard for me... Don't hold it back... It's just us here..." He panted, jerking his cock. "I wanna hear you howl like you can't take anymore!" He tugged Sonic's shoulders forward, making his orgasm smack directly on the inside of the sensitive appendage.  
  
He snarled as he felt his spunk drip into and all over his ears, flinching when his cock pressed against the pink inside of his left ear. It spazzed like crazy as he grabbed around his own weeping member to jerk it off as he moaned loudly for him, emerald eyes hidden behind heavy blue lids. "Hah, d-dang it Knux...~!"  
  
Knuckles purred and moaned, his orgasm starting to die out. He panted and wheezed, giving Sonic a smirk. "Mmmh... S-Sonic..." he wheezed. Sonic looked so sexy! "Ahh... yes, Sonic... So good... I might let you use my own weak spots after this... And pump you full while you're licking it all up... Now make a nice, loud and sticky mess, big boy~!" He finished up with a few last spurts, milking his dick for any remaining drops he could use to further stimulate Sonic into an intense orgasm. He couldn't believe he was still hard after three bursts! Was Sonic really just making him that turned on?!  
  
Heck, Sonic couldn't believe that even he was still going! Blue tried to tilt his head back, wanting to taste some of his cum as he lapped at the tip. Damn it, he wanted him to make him choke on it!  
  
Sonic complied; like he said, it was only them in the small steamy hut. His cries grew louder, filling the room as he quickened his pumping hand, thick pre spilling from the tip onto the messy floor below.  
  
Knuckles moaned and shivered as Sonic started pleasuring him again, the hedgehog moaning and crying against his dick. "Fuck! Fuck, yes... Oh, you earned a big one for that, you naughty boy..." he groaned heavily. Oh, he was going to make this hedgehog _scream_ for that. He ran his fingers through the gooey cum on Sonic's head, then pinched the tips of Sonic's ears with his messy fingers. "Take... this!"  
  
Emerald eyes flashed open as he cried out in sweet bliss, pumping his dick faster as he wrapped his lips round the head and started sucking before taking it all in one go. ‘Oh fuck!’ His ears were ringing as he growled around his dick.  
  
Amethyst eyes couldn't help but flutter as that hot, warm mouth surrounded his girth. Chaos, he hadn't expected that... Not exactly how he imagined it going, but... He supposed he couldn't have all the fun. He fought his instincts and kept his eyes open, leaning forward so he could watch Sonic's hand flying up and down his dripping shaft while he pinched and rubbed Sonic's ears. Hey, Sonic wasn't the only one who was flexible! He purred softly into Sonic's dripping wet appendage.   
  
"I can't wait for you to cum... I b-bet you've never... nngh... been this hard before, huh?" he asked as he nipped at He could only imagine Sonic when he went over the edge. The thought of feeling Sonic wailing in bliss while sucking him was the hottest thing he'd imagined! "Nngh...!" he could feel himself dripping!  
  
The blue hedgehog looked up to him as he gurgled around his meat, pulling off as he grasped round his dick and began beating him off with a quick hand, moving under his to lap and suck at his heavy sac. He listened to him and growled low, his other hand still pumping his rod between his legs.   
  
"Ahnnn, y-yeah man...n-never till today~" he breathed. He felt too close for comfort as he stopped what he was doing all together and shakily stood up. If he was close to finishing, he wanted him to do it inside of him~ He leaned against the other broad, sweaty chest, his lips brushing against his. "Put it in me...Make me cum, Red~"  
  
Knuckles nodded, his own cock pulsing madly at Sonic's oral ministrations. "Alright, Blue... Guess I can get two in one," he chuckled. He gently eased Sonic onto the damp floor, easing him into a doggy style position. He hovered over the slick, sweaty back, pushing his thick meat into Sonic's hole, making sure he was hilted before leaning his head over the shuddering hero. "I want to see your face when you yell and blow your big load all over this floor..." he murmured. He felt so dirty, so raunchy! He gripped Sonic's hips with his hands, pulling and pushing them incredibly hard and fast onto his raging cock, determined to make the hedgehog howl in rapture.  
  
Sonic couldn’t hold on, not with that! He squealed long and loud, his eyes wide and pricked with tears. He spurted his jizz onto the damp wood floor, forming another thick puddle under his chin. “AH!! Knux, FUCK!!” he cried out. Oh, it was so good! Remembering what Red asked him, he bent down slowly and started lapping up the juices, and he could hear the big guy making pleased noises. He moaned as he slurped up his seed from the floor, glad that he didn’t mind the taste of his own cum.  
  
Knuckles continued to fuck him, though he did slow down to give the worn-out hedgehog a break. He looked so hot, cleaning the seed with his tongue~ He gently kissed at Sonic’s shoulder while he worked, but soon felt his balls kicking in. “Here, Sonic… Let me help…” He smeared the remaining cum onto his hand and brought it up to Sonic’s muzzle. “This…” his rosy cheeks turned darker. “Is my weak spot. My palms… So if you lick them… I’ll make this last load really big…”  
  
Blue ears perked. Knuckles’ weak spots were on his hands? “Guess it makes sense… hah… why you wear those gloves…” Sonic leaned down and softly dragged his tongue across the red hand, tasting the mix of his own cum and the tang of the echidna’s fur and skin. Knuckles tensed and let out a loud howl, and then his ass was absolutely _flooded_ with seed. His eyes widened, Chaos, it just kept filling him! He moaned against the cummy palm, licking it clean while he felt rope after rope shoot deep into his body.  
  
“Nngh, fuuuck!!” Knuckles screamed, his finale bigger than he imagined, shooting several loads into Sonic’s insides. His slowing thrusts made a lewd sloshing noise that made them both blush deeply, and Sonic was purring at feeling so full. The last orgasm was nothing like this!  
  
“Aw yeah, Knux…” Sonic moaned out. He rubbed his now swollen belly, the echidna soon panting heavily against the back of his neck. “So gooood~” He felt so warm, so stuffed, so loved… And he could tell Knuckles felt the same.  
  
\---  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the two drenched lovers were happily relaxing in the grass, and Knuckles was nuzzling in Sonic’s shoulder, his half-hard erection still buried inside Sonic, just as the hero asked. Sonic wore the biggest grin he’d had in a long time, glad that he could keep so much hot jizz swirling inside of his guts. The two watched the clouds go by in peace before Knuckles spoke.  
  
“Thanks again, Sonic…” he murmured. “That was amazing.”  
  
“Heh,” Sonic wiped under his nose and grinned at Red. “Sure was. So, you think I should call Tails and have him start making plans?” The way he saw it, the sooner the workshop was up on the island, the better. He didn’t want his friend and lover to be alone anymore.  
  
“Yeah… but for now, let’s rest… Once we get our energy back, I wanna have some more ‘stress relief’~” he winked at the hedgehog, who smirked back with slightly rosy cheeks. Something told him that this was going to be one hell of a good life up here.  



End file.
